


diamonds and pearls

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Comeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Suho visits Chen at work.





	diamonds and pearls

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** master/fucktoy au, semi-public sex, mild comeplay
> 
> **notes:** C-C-C-COMBO!!! kinktober, prompt #16; master/sir kink + prompt #17; comeplay, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

Junmyeon doesn’t know if there’s decorum regarding a fucktoy visiting a government employee during the daylight hours, but he really wanted to bring Jongdae’s lunch as a surprise on their - well - half-versary? Six months was long enough to celebrate, right?

The secretary clearly recognizes his name when he gives it and ushers him into Jongdae’s office without even knocking. The door closes behind Junmyeon as Jongdae stares blankly at him for a few seconds too long, surprised. Then: ‘Yes?’

The next five minutes is Junmyeon trying to explain what the hell he’s doing, y’know it’s been six months, and well, he thought he could treat Jongdae, and _oh_ , Jongdae had eaten already? At the meeting in the morning? Right, catered, of course, better than anything Junmyeon would’ve managed to make at home anyway - 

‘Hyung,’ says Jongdae, pushing his chair back from his desk. ‘Have you eaten?’

Immediately, Junmyeon’s eyes drop to Jongdae’s crotch, and feels his entire face go red when Jongdae starts laughing. ‘No - yes - Jongdae-ah, please.’

It’s getting hard to talk when Jongdae’s leaning back in his chair, looking terribly attractive in his suit with his hair brushed back from his face, showing off the line of his cheekbones and his dark eyes. Junmyeon swallows.

Jongdae catches on, raising his eyebrows. ‘That’s not what you call me, is it?’ And he gestures to the space between him and his desk, between his knees.

‘No,’ says Junmyeon, taking a deep breath. ‘No, master.’ The knot in his gut begins to loosen. Jongdae was here, Jongdae wasn’t upset that Junmyeon was here, Jongdae would tell Junmyeon what to do.

‘Come here,’ says Jongdae, with his low, low voice. ‘Kneel for me, hyung.’

The honorific shouldn’t shoot heat straight down his spine, but Junmyeon can’t help the way he melts into his position. His training keeps his posture straight, his hands folded neatly in his lap, as he looks up from between Jongdae’s thighs. ‘Master.’

Jongdae makes the motions to undo his own belt, but Junmyeon makes a noise. He pauses. ‘Would you rather do it, hyung?’

‘Please.’

The hands move away. Junmyeon takes the cue and starts working the belt apart, pops the button, drags the zipper. There’s no underwear. He blinks.

Jongdae cards his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair. ‘You think your master didn’t remember today?’ He takes a grip. ‘Hyung.’

Junmyeon’s mouth drops open in obeisance, sinks warm and wet over Jongdae’s soft cock. Jongdae hisses and Junmyeon sucks, letting him get hard in his mouth. He’s only been able to do this a handful of times; he’d have thought once they slept together once, Jongdae would want to fuck him every day for at least the next three months, but Jongdae is always _always_ patient when it comes to breaking Junmyeon down.

It’s obvious fact by now that Junmyeon breaks easily for Jongdae - especially now, letting Jongdae’s cock press up against his palate, stretch out his lips around the thick circumference. A voice in the back of his head is telling him this was a government office, Jongdae was an important government official, people would want to see him, would want to walk in, _could_ just walk in, and _see_ Junmyeon here on his knees, lapping at Jongdae’s cock, but it doesn’t matter because Jongdae’s hand was in his hair, Jongdae’s voice in his ears, ‘that’s good, keep going - you’re so good at this, hyung.’

The anxiety leaks out of him in whines as he sucks Jongdae’s cock. He pulls back to suckle at the head, hands coming up to fist into Jongdae’s pants, steady his balance as he flicks his tongue under the crown.

‘That’s right,’ croons Jongdae. ‘Hyung knows better than to use his hands to touch.’

Junmyeon moans in agreement. He doesn’t have to and - more importantly - he doesn’t _want_ to, not with Jongdae. Opening his jaw even further, Junmyeon crams as much cock as he can into his mouth, feels the corners of his lips stretch, the heavy push against his gag reflex when he tries to deepthroat.

Like this, Junmyeon feels surrounded by Jongdae - seated between this thighs, Jongdae’s grip in his hair steady and solid, his voice laden with praises between moans. ‘Hyung looks so fucking pretty with my cock in your mouth, _fuck_.’

Pressing forward, Junmyeon’s mouth almost reaching the base, his throat working hard over the cockhead, his tongue pressed up against the underside, feeling how smooth the skin of Jongdae’s cock feels while slick with saliva.

In response, Jongdae’s cock twitches, leaks precome. Junmyeon tastes it and moans, wants more. He begins to bob his head. ‘Shit,’ exhales Jongdae, ‘you love this, hyung?’

Yes, _yes_ , Junmyeon wants to say, feeling his own cock hard already between his thighs. This is where he wants to be - on his knees, serving his Jongdae, revelling in all of Jongdae’s noises that only Junmyeon can coax from his throat.

Moving faster now, Junmyeon fucks his mouth over Jongdae’s cock. All he wants is to familiarize the weight of Jongdae’s dick on his tongue, loving the heat of it, the way it twitches when Junmyeon’s tongue dips into the slit at the head, the way it’s going to make Junmyeon’s throat so sore afterwards as it presses against his gag reflex over and over.

‘I-I was going to have you do this when I got home,’ manages Jongdae between his groans. ‘Maybe on the bed, lean back on the headboard - fuck, like that - so you’d be comfortable with your knees on the sheets - but - ’

The words just get Junmyeon more keyed up - have him try to deepthroat Jongdae again, look up from beneath his lashes, try to tell Jongdae how much Junmyeon adores him for even just the thought.

Jongdae’s fingers pet through Junmyeon’s hair. ‘But you’d do it here - no matter who was around, just for me, right hyung?’

Junmyeon keens, bobs his head in fast, long sucks that have Jongdae tipping his head back from the sheer friction on his cock shooting straight to his balls. ‘Now - fuck, you’re gonna make me come, hyung.’

Please, please. Junmyeon’s fingers tighten in Jongdae’s pants as he tries to keep up the pace. Jongdae’s cock is so fucking hard, dragging along Junmyeon’s palate, bumping into the back of his throat, making him swallow involuntarily around the tip which only makes Jongdae groan. 

The amount of precome leaking from Jongdae’s cock should be signal enough. Junmyeon tastes it and tries to chase it, want even more, as he deepthroats Jongdae’s cock and blinks up at his master. Jongdae lets out a long, low sound in reply, and before Junmyeon knows it - he’s swallowing Jongdae’s come as Jongdae’s cock empties out down Junmyeon’s throat.

Junmyeon moans helplessly as he swallows it all, continues to keep his lips right around the circumference of Jongdae’s cock so that he can suck until Jongdae is soft and clean. Jongdae is slumped low in his seat, watching with a sated gaze as Junmyeon kitten-licks any spots he’s missed before letting Jongdae’s cock slip out between his lips.

‘Come here,’ he tells Junmyeon, patting his thigh. Junmyeon scrabbles upwards to sit in his lap, fingers coming to grip Jongdae’s shoulders as Jongdae presents his palm to Junmyeon’s mouth. ‘Spit.’

Junmyeon makes a startled noise but does as he says, flushes when he sees traces of Jongdae’s come in his saliva, but Jongdae doesn’t seem to care when he shoves his hand past the waistband of Junmyeon’s pants and undershorts to grip his cock, stroke him off.

Instantly, Junmyeon is moaning breathlessly, muffling his noises in Jongdae’s throat while Jongdae gets him off. ‘Master, master, master - ’

‘You did such a good job sucking me off, hyung,’ says Jongdae, kissing the corner of Junmyeon’s mouth that’s swollen from the blowjob. ‘You deserve this, don’t you, hyung?’

Junmyeon sobs at the too-good friction, didn’t expect the reciprocation when he was happy with Jongdae’s cock in his mouth. It doesn’t take long for him to shudder hard and come into Jongdae’s palm, aftershocks leaving him rutting weakly against the touch until he feels himself soften in his own undershorts.

Jongdae lifts his hand - streaked with come - and presents it to Junmyeon. ‘Now clean up your mess as well as you did for me, hyung.’

Shivering, Junmyeon says, ‘yes, master,’ and dips his head down to lick his own come off Jongdae’s palm.

-

**Author's Note:**

> shoulda added more comeplay it's true; hope you enjoyed it anyway~


End file.
